


Life got fast, good things don't last anymore

by SrtaPepa



Series: Do I know you? + Extras [2]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, POV Sander Driesen, Robbe is at the hospital, diky extras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaPepa/pseuds/SrtaPepa
Summary: Robbe and Sander spent some time together three days after he woke up from his twenty-four hours coma. Everything feels new and distant between them. Robbe's body pain is not the only thing that it's hurting. Luckily they are stronger than that.Diky extras scenes. Could be read as a stand-alone? Maybe? I'm not sure, to be honest.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Do I know you? + Extras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004040
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Life got fast, good things don't last anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think that you had seen the last of me? haha Hi loves! 🌈 Here I have the first extra from diky.. yes, the same extras that I had promised all of you some long time ago. The extras won't have any order or theme in specific so I would try to make this into a series and not a multi-chapter fic but I'm not sure of how to do that so maybe I would post the next scenes here.
> 
> Title from Sam Smith song "Forgive Myself"

It was the third day since Robbe woke up from his twenty-four hours coma. He was slowly getting out of the drugs' massive effect, still too tired, too confused for saying that he was fine. It was also the first day Sander dared to sit so close to him while Robbe was awake. 

He looked at Sander with curiosity in his eyes and nothing more. Yasmina had tried to cheer him up yesterday, saying that curiosity was better than the empty gaze he gave other people, that Robbe was still in too much pain. He was still fighting to realize anything else than himself. And he knew that she was right; he felt so selfish for wanting more. 

But Yasmina didn’t know what it felt to be under Robbe’s ‘in love’ look. She didn’t know how bright things turned with only Robbe’s eyes on his. She didn’t know what it felt to be loved by Robbe. 

Jens was talking to them, something about Milan coming back tomorrow, but he wasn’t paying attention, and neither seemed to be doing it Robbe, who were very shamelessly looking at him. Not even caring about it when their eyes met. He was clearly trying to figure out something by how his eyes travel between Sander and Jens. 

Maybe he had forgotten who Sander was again, or who Sander pretended to be. It wouldn’t be the first time it happened. Robbe was too tired and stressed, and he tended to forget things that happen these past days. Their friends had introduced Sander to Robbe at least five times in the last three days. 

It hurt him a lot but what hurt the most was to see him go through so much pain and not being able to be there. Sander was a stranger for Robbe, merely a friend that came to visit. He didn’t know of the endless hours he spent outside just in case something happens. Waiting, hoping that the next time Robbe would wake up, he would remember who Sander was. Yet not brave enough to wait inside where Robbe could argue about why a stranger wasted so much time here. 

“I’m going to get some decent coffee. Do you want some?” Jens’ voice took him out of his thoughts. 

Sander coughed, trying to clear his throat to not sound as broken as he felt. “Yeah, sure,” he managed to say. 

Jens nodded at him and put his jacket on before leaving the room. If he had noticed Sander’s mood, he didn’t say it. 

Once they were alone, Sander spent a few seconds texting Zoe, who was coming to visit in half an hour. When he looked up again, Robbe observed him more closely than before, and at that moment, he would give a million dollars to know what Robbe was thinking. 

Unconsciously Sander saw his hand moving, and before he realized what he was doing, his hand was about to touch Robbe's cheek, but Robbe moved away. 

Sander felt his whole heart shatter. He was too close to Robbe’s bed; he should stand up and apologize, but his legs didn’t work. 

“I’m sorry, just habit” He tried to brush it out, looking at his boyfriend’s wide eyes.

“It’s okay; you can do it,” Robbe whispered with the smallest and softest smile possible. 

“No, you don’t remember me; I shouldn’t have…” Sander started to explain, giving Robbe time to excuse himself from some random guy's unwanted touch. 

“It wasn’t that.” Robbe rushed to shake his head. “You surprised me.”

“I did?” That… that was new. Did he surprise him? How? Sander had just only tried to caress his cheek. 

“Yeah.. you are the first one that tried to touch me beside the doctors and the nurses. It’s like everybody is afraid I will break if they do.” 

“Oh! Okay…” Sander said, a bit stunned. 

Fuck! Have all been utterly stupid, and none of them had hug Robbe since he woke up? Yeah, sure, Sander hadn’t felt welcome to do it even if he was dying on the inside to be able to hold him between his arms. But the rest of his friends? None of them had actually touched Robbe in the last three days? What kind of friends, family were they? 

“I’m sorry, did I make it uncomfortable?” He said, taking Sander out of his mind, realizing that he had been in his thoughts for too much time. 

“No, no! I just.. it was a reflex, so now that I have to do it, I don’t know how or where.”Sander chuckled nervously. 

How could he consciously touch Robbe’s skin and pretend that he didn’t love him more than everything? How could he do it and not look crazy in love? How could he do it just for a moment when all he wanted was to stay next to him forever? 

Robbe seemed to think about it for a moment. He looked so cute, biting his lip and frowning like he was trying to resolve some challenging math problems. “Can I.. can I hold your hand, maybe?” He finally said, and Sander’s heartbeat stopped. 

He blinked and said before, Robbe could change his mind. “Yes, sure.” Sander gave him his right hand, but Robbe took his left one. 

Robbe was looking at Sander’s ring while he held his hand between his. “I like your ring. It’s beautiful.” He said while looking at his own empty left hand; it was for less than a second, not enough time for Sander to not think that he had imagined it all. 

He gasped. “Thank you.” Unable to even give one thought to that. 

Of the future together that they have been so close to getting, and life had stolen from them. 

His throat felt dry, and his eyes were too wet. He was about to start crying when Robbe started to tenderly draw circles on Sander’s palm, taking him out of his pain like he could tell that Sander was hurting too. 

"Sander?" Robbe said like a question, but it sounded more like he was trying Sander's name on his lips. 

"Yeah?" He asked back, a bit out of breath, and maybe Robbe noticed because his smile grew bigger.

Maybe something deep inside of him still knew that they belong together. 

"I like your name." Robbe let out, still without a filter between his mind and his mouth. Much less when he was getting sleepy, which he was obviously feeling if his eyes slowly closing was a signal, "How long will you stay?" 

Sander frowned. "Here? I live in Antwerpen too." 

"No, I mean with me," He yawning and went back to rest his head on his pillow.

"Forever," Sander answered before he could stop himself. 

He didn’t have so much filter either, apparently. 

"I like that too," Robbe interlaced their finger and moved on his bed to get more comfortable. "I’m a little sleepy. Do you mind?" 

"No, it’s okay." He managed to say. 

His mind completely blanked while he looked at their hands together. Oh god! He had missed Robbe so fucking much. Only the warmth of his skin was enough to make Sander want to sing of happiness. 

After some minutes, Robbe fell asleep, and Sander tried to take out his hand, but Robbe held his hand tighter. 

"Don’t leave me," He whispered with his eyes close, barely awake. 

Sander smiled. They were together, and nothing would drive them away. 

"I won’t. I would never leave you," He admitted, but Robbe was already sleeping. 

When Jens returned, he saw his two friends asleep, slightly leaning closer to the other while holding hands. Deciding to left them alone, he picked up his and Sander coffee and went outside to wait for Zoe. But before he took a photo of them and texted it to their group. 

‘They will be fine,’ Jens wrote under the photo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it if you want to read anything in particular don't doubt letting me known. 
> 
> Stay safe 🤍


End file.
